Faith
by POMfan
Summary: This fan fiction takes place on the episode: Three Zones and A Baby. Max tells Sugar and Dave his story about his girlfriend Ciara to Dave and Sugar. ! MAXxOC !


**This is a fan fiction story made for my dear friends Ciara and Max! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Ciara. **

* * *

><p>Morning light was shining on Pahkitew Island. The island where the last few contestants of the game Total Drama we're sleeping peacefully, well peacefully... Max, one of the contestants wasn't sleeping peacefully. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "This cave is absolutely terrible! I curse this cave and the island it is on! I shall get my revenge on this cursed island and that Chris Mclean!" "Revenge for... what?" He turned around and saw Sugar, looking at him with big eyes.<p>

"Revenge for not taking evil serious!" Sugar just laughed hard and fell on the ground. "O...Oh my! SAY IT.. SAY IT AGAIN!" He blinked and looked at her, surprised by her laughing. "Say what?" "Oh... Oh you know! Evil... SAY IT!" She looked at him with big eyes and a smile. "Evil?" She even laughed harder when he said it again and rolled on the ground.

"Uh… Okay doesn't matter; I will also take my revenge on that Chris for calling me and my old minion a couple!" "You guys aren't together?" Dave, all sad and down looked at Max and blinked, he was purely shocked it wasn't true. "No we're not together you delusional brainless boy! I already have a girl waiting for me at home."

Sugar jumped up and looked at Max, Dave was surprised too. "Alright, now you're lying…" Sugar said and sat down next to Dave. "Oh no I'm not, woman! I have a girlfriend." "Oh really? Tell me about her! I'll see if it's fake or not... It was also an talent of mine on the beauty pageant.. To see if someone is lying or not! Sadly... I didn't win but whatever! Tell me the story!" Max sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll tell it to you."

_It was just a normal day, I was working on one of my inventions that would help me take over the world! Until faith kicked in and ruined the invention! Curse you faith! While that happened, my girl, also known as Ciara, was being buzzy with some box. She moved in a house just across the street of mine. And after some time that cursed faith kicked in again and sent her over to meet me. We talked; actually she was mocking my evilness._

_After the mocking I saw something special in her, actually I never met someone with that beauty that actually talked to me in a good way. We went to get some ice cream, and then she showed me how actually fast she was and how actually fast I'm not. We got our ice-cream, she got the mint chocolate chip ice-cream in a waffle cone and I got the purple berry ice cream in a waffle cone..._

_We talked and... Then she confessed she liked me. I couldn't believe that such an amazing woman as she could like someone like me. I told her I liked her too and we started our relationship. It was the best day of my live and I finally showed faith I was more powerful. I must say she is the woman for me and that I love her with all my hard. She is my evil beauty._

A dreamy sigh escaped from his lips and he looked up. It was silent for a few seconds until Sugar spoke. "Yes, this is fake…." She then walked out the cave. "Totally fake..." Dave followed her and Topher, who just came in, followed Dave and Sugar with a questioning look on his face. "Wait? What are you guys talking about?"

Max groaned and watched them go before taking out a picture of him and Ciara. "Curse them all for not believing it! I'll make them pay and show them my true power!" He then sighed and smiled at the picture. "Love you… And miss you..." He went outside the cave to the challenge Chris told them to do. Taking care of babies… Being really really really silent. But all Max could actually think about is Ciara.

Even the babies reminded him of Ciara; they reminded him so bad of her that he actually wanted to bring one along for her. His plan didn't work and after the elimination challenge he went to the confessional toilet.

"I curse this day and all the contestants! Fake... Oh please! She is as real as ever! Ugh!" He crossed his arms and sighed. "I keep thinking about her and this show is getting harder and harder without her… Of course I'll keep myself strong! And I need the money for my evilness and for us of course... I'm glad she can see me but I bet she is jealous because that Chris person is putting me together with my minion. But don't you worry my beauty! I do not like her at all! I love you!"


End file.
